


with too many miles between us

by hellmalik



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hollywood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: justin goes to hollywood, brian stays home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first short part of a new series (things you said) i'm gonna be working on. posts aren't gonna be super long, it's just to write something small and quick, so that i can challenge myself to keep it short and to make sure i know how to change settings all the time haha
> 
> hasn't been proofread, i'm sorry about any mistakes.

justin didn't call home. 

justin didn't actually use his phone that much, but brian had figured he'd at least keep it on him at all times now that he was out exploring the big, wide world. but no, brian never could seem to get a hold of him. 

not that brian called him often, but whenever the urge stroke him to give justin a call he'd end up getting his machine. he never said anything, didn't leave any voicemails, didn't linger. he would snap his phone shut and continue on with his day like nothing had happened. 

justin didn't spend time on calling him back, didn't ring him up with a _hey, you called_ , didn't reach out. brian tried not to think about it too much. 

michael had received an email from him, saying that he was needed for a bit longer than what was originally planned, and that he would fax home some panels for the new comic so that michael could add dialog, no mention of brian. michael hadn't asked about brian's foul mood when they talked about the email. 

when justin finally called home brian was in a meeting. he could feel his phone vibrating violently in his pocket and was distracted from his sales pitch momentarily before focusing on the problem at hand again. whatever it was, it could wait. 

his stomach dropped when he checked his phone though. justin was finally calling. he picked up on the fifth ring when brian returned the call. 

"hey," his voice was light, soft, warm. the pressure in brian's chest lifted slightly. 

"hey."

there was a moment of silence, both of them just breathing. 

"how are things?" the smile was easy to trace in justin's voice. he was probably tanning by the pool next to some high profile actor with blow job lips and an ass to die for. 

"same as always. heard you are gonna be mingling with the stars for a while," brian pressed his fingers to the top of his nose, his eyes closed. 

"yeah, it's great. everybody is so nice, well except for the bitches, but you know. the weather is unbelievable. everybody is successful and good looking. the food is _amazing_ ," he laughed breathlessly ( _yeah, the hollywood actor was definitely kissing his neck_ brian thought to himself before willing himself to open his eyes to get rid of that image. now was not the time). 

brian made a low sound, pen now twirling between his fingers. finding words had never been a problem for him, but now he was finding it hard to get any out. fucking justin, fucking hollywood, _fucking distance_. 

justin waited a beat, then; "i miss you." brian pictured him smiling up at the sun, his teeth almost too white in the sunlight, his hair soft and longer than when he left two weeks ago, his skin still pale. 

"yeah, me too," it was out before brian could stop his own mouth from betraying him. _shit_. 

justin's laugh sounded light and static through the phone and brian tightened his hand around the pen. 

"i'll be home soon."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: brlankinney
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
